theblackwoodfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Grandpa Blackwood
the unnamed grandfather of Zeke, Heidi, Lohan and Lee, the father to Boris Blackwood, father-in-law to Belinda Blackwood, and husband/lover to Grandma Blackwood. He is also the unnoficial scout-denmother to Lohan and Lee's troup, and goes with them on all their adventures. Background During his prime Grandpa Blackwood was a cryptozoologist studying many cryptozoologists and the unknown paranormal world. At some point he married and had atleast one child, and saw his family extend to four grandchildren. Personality Grandpa is noticibly very childish and goofy, as well as fun-loving and adventure seeking, which is the main reason he relates well to his grandsons, all three of which share simular traits. He is very open minded and doesn't discriminate the wealth of a witness based on age, under this their also exists a very scientific man who loves animals and ecosystems. He also has a love for the supernatural and longing to discover the unknown. Despite saying he is retired he still takes scientific inquire and allows his grandsons to acompany him, despite the potential danger. According to himself if a child doesn't get enough adventure that their's no point in Living, which implies that he is confident in his grandchildren's abilities, but Heidi refers to this as irresponsibility. Appearence Grandpa is an extremely short indavidual about the size of Lohan and Lee Blackwood and their friends. Abilities Intelligence, problem-solving, and investigating: one of Grandpa's most astonishing abilities is his keen intellect, together with his creativity and detective skills makes his a formitible at mind games and puzzles as shown when he was capable of finding crpytids with months while most moddern day scientists cannot find them in years. Outdoorsmanship and physical abilities: Another keen aspect to Grandpa's cryptozoology sucess is his physical prowess and ourdoormanship. the Fact that he created a scout-troup, mans it, and takes them on somewhat dangerous adventures shows high and keen abilities in anything scout-like. He is also physically fast out running an entire trackteam (despite his short stature) and even his own grandchildren with only somewhat effort. During his youth he was extremely fast and agile maneurvoring through thick and dense Goblin-Universes. Relationships Family Grandma Blackwood: At some point Grandpa fell in love with and eventually married Grandma Blackwood. They had atleast one child, named Boris, their current relationship is unknown. Boris Blackwood: Boris is Grandpa's son, no direct interaction has been seen between the two. Zeke Blackwood: One of the few people who seems to have an open relationship with Zeke is Grandpa, unlike Heidi is embarrased by Zeke, Grandpa encourages his indaviduality and uniqueness. Lohan & Lee Blackwood, and thier scouting troup: Grandpa has put together a small adventuring scout-like troup co-led by his grandsons. They all go on adventures together and Grandpa has a grandfatherly relationship with all of them. Tom Moon-Lupus considers him like a father-figure. Heidi Blackwood:Despite having a fantastic relationship with his other grandchildren, Heidi and Grandpa have a somewhat strained relationship do to their difference on opinion on the supernatural. Heidi has even showed open resentment towards her grandfather's occupation, and calls him irresponsible for taking her brothers on adventures. Grandpa still says he loves her.